


Sleepy  Home

by pancakewithapen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Hence the title, Infant! Patton, M/M, Short, Wholesome, chill laid back fic, cliche love stuff because Janus is a total romantic, just smoft and pure, like really short, not an intense kind of wholesome, sorry guys lol, they're all sleepy cute babies, tried to make it as smoft and adorable as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewithapen/pseuds/pancakewithapen
Summary: Janus waits for Logan to come home.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sleepy  Home

It was late, maybe about 10:30, and Janus wanted to _sleep_. He stood by the window, head against the cold glass, looking at nothing in particular. The night sky was out in all its glory, the moon full. The world should be at rest now, but even then, one glance out their 6th story apartment window would prove otherwise. Lights of all colors still glowed by the thousands, cars, windows, traffic lights and neon signs, each reflected in Janus's tired eyes.

He was waiting for his husband to come home from a month-long trip he had to take, but his plane had been delayed and he arrived at the airport two hours later that expected. He called and told Janus he could and should go ahead to bed, but Janus knew even if he did he'd never fall asleep. Not without having expected to have his husband's warmth beside him.

A toddler's cry broke through the not-so-silent-silence. Janus stood up straight, alert, and walked away from the busy window to his infant's room.

His 1-year-old son lied awake in his cradle, flailing adorably as he whimpered. He looked Janus in the eyes with a pouty face, silently demanding cuddles. Janus sighed, reaching in and scooping up the small (now giggly) child. 

"Dada,” Patton cheered happily, making little grabby hands at his dad’s face.

"Hi, Pat," Janus whispered softly, bouncing him up and down a little bit. He walked back out to the living room, standing by the couch. There was no need for whispering, really. But it was so quiet already. Why ruin it?

Patton giggled, reaching for his papa's nose. "What happened to cuddles?" Janus teased, leaning down and kissing Patton on the forehead. Patton babbled incoherently, saying something about cuddle time and cookies.

_Click._

The apartment door opened slowly, like it was trying to be stealthy. As if the door's hinge would allow it-the loud squeak caught the attention of both Janus and Patton. The high-pitched noise was followed by the footsteps of Janus's husband Logan.

"Janus? You're still awake?" Logan asked, audibly tired, “I said you could go to bed. And why are all the lights off?"

"Aesthetic. And you know I can't go to sleep without you," Janus replied, bouncing Patton up and down, causing another flood of giggles.

Logan kissed Janus's forehead, before turning his attention to the adorable sleepy child in his husband's arms. 

"Hello, Patton," Logan murmured, booping him on the nose.

"Papa!" Patton replied, making cute grabby hands, this time at Logan.

Logan put down his suitcase, and gently took Patton into his arms. Janus watched, something in his chest warm as he smiled at the sight of Logan and the baby. They both were the light of his life. He was so, so lucky.

Logan held Patton tightly to his chest, hugging the life out of his son. “Papa's missed you, Pat," he muttered, kissing him on the forehead. Patton bleped in response.

Logan walked down the hall, muttering happy words to Patton that Janus couldn't decipher. He followed, leaning in the doorframe as Logan returned Patton to his cradle to sleep.

"Now it's bedtime, okay? You gotta sleep," Logan instructed. Patton squirmed.

"Noooooooo!!!” Patton giggled, fidgeting. He'd probably be asleep in a couple minutes.

Logan leaned down and kissed him on the forehead once more. "Goodnight, Pat," he said, booping him on the nose again. He turned and quietly closed the door. All of his remaining attention went to his husband.

"Hello, love," Logan spoke, taking his husband by the hands. Janus didn't respond, he just moved closer and kissed Logan fondly. It lasted a while, really, but it still felt short.

Janus pulled away, muttering "I missed you."

Logan leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, squeezing both Janus's hands in his own.

"I know, me too," he replied.

"So much," Janus continued, looking back up to kiss Logan. “You are never leaving this apartment without us again."

Logan laughed, a sound Janus had not heard in what felt like forever. He almost cried at that. 

"At least I have a week off, now," Logan said, "We can spend every hour together, if you’d like." 

"Every hour," Janus repeated, smiling. "Now go get ready for bed. I need sleep."

Logan laughed again, walking to their room. "Of course. Go ahead and lie down, you look exhausted."

Janus silently agreed, following Logan to their room. The moment he curled up under the covers, all the built up stress in his body vanished into thin air. Logan was home. Logan was home, and he’d no longer be alone without him.

The light coming from the bathroom glowed a soft orange, Logan’s barely visible shadow moving around behind Janus. He heard the oh-so-familiar sound of the electric toothbrush and the sink running, two once insignificant sounds that made Janus realize just how much he’d missed his husband. He’d been gone a whole month. In the large scheme of things, it wasn’t that long, but now it felt like forever.

The buzzing went silent, as well as the water from the tap. A couple seconds passed, and the light shut off, casting the room in quaint darkness.

Janus felt the bed sink down as Logan lied behind him, making Janus slide slightly into Logan's warm chest.

"Sleepy time," Logan said, wrapping his arms around his husband and pulling him as close as possible.

"Goodnight, Lo.”

"Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this along time ago, like maybe a year and a bit, so if you see any spelling errors or any weird things (like a metaphor that makes no sense) lemme know.
> 
> thanky for reading :D


End file.
